Various reconfigurable partition and workspace systems are well known. Typically, such systems define predetermined, fixed workspace footprints that are not variable, but rather are defined by the length of individual wall units incorporated into the system. As such, these types of systems are not easily reconfigurable to accommodate different, individual spatial and functional needs of the users. In addition, such systems are often closed or provide relative high barriers, which may inhibit collaboration and communication between adjacent co-workers.
In addition, conventional systems typically are one-sided, with storage, worksurfaces and/or other accessories mounted and/or made accessible from only one side of wall unit. As such, the systems make lack the ability to promote team building and collaboration across the wall.